Dragon Children
by Chris Lowin
Summary: A mix between dragon children (mine), eq, dbz, ff10, dark cloud, re (all of 'em), and much more!
1. The Dragon War History

Dragon Children  
  
1 By: Chris Willis  
  
-Chapter 1: The Dragon War History-  
  
Author's Notation: This does have Resident Evil (all of them), Ever Quest, Dragon Ball (all of them), and true life problems in it. You'll need to wait and find out more! Also, Dark Cloud, Final Fantasy 10, and many more.  
  
A fierce and powerful fireball flew past a demonic looking teenaged boy. A warrior dressed in magnificent, shinning red armor screamed out, "How could you kill my brother? The one who is the King of Dragons and Dragon Children! HUH! I will not let him die in vain! Hold on, Chris."  
  
"It was actually quite easy. The one who kills the almighty King of Dragons and Dragon Children is to be the new king! You brat!"  
  
"AHHHHH! Take this!" the warrior unleashed a brutal and powerful fireball. As the warrior dressed in jet-black armor died in amazement for the fireball exploded taking him down with it.  
  
"Brother…brother…" said a great warrior dressed in gem stone, silver, and gold with wings those of dragons.  
  
"Please don't die, please." as he sobbed. The fiery warrior's wings covered over his brother, the King of Dragons and Dragon Children. Dark rain clouds loomed heavily over the sad skies and brutal battlefield.  
  
With a deep and deadly gash the warrior said with great pain and trouble, "Don't worry I shall be reborn. Don't give up in this war. May your heart and…spirit soar high above… the skies… that are over us today… You need… to… live… on…" With his last gasp of life, the valiant and brave king befell to a fate so harsh and deadly it could crush the allegiance of Dragons and the allegiance of the Dragon Children. This was an unforgiving day and that fate could make this war between races to go on for eternity.  
  
"NOOOO!" screamed the young Dragon Child of Fire.  
  
To be continued… 


	2. A New Day

Dragon Children  
  
By: Chris Willis  
  
-Chapter 2: A New Day-  
  
"Ouch" I said in a heavily sleepy tone as I awoke. "Chris Willis! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" a female voice, cried in anger. "Get down here! You left the whole downstairs a mess!"  
  
"Hold on Mom. I fell of the bed… again." I yelled back. What time is it? I thought to myself.  
  
"It may be Saturday but you still need to do your chores," my mom said when she reached the top of the stairs.  
  
"You need to feed the dog, let him out side, and..."  
  
"I know 'give him water. Clean up the mess.' And so on. I got it okay." As I rudely interrupted her. I love doing that when I think I'm gonna have a bad day.  
  
My dad stepped in the doorway. When he came in I stumped my toe. "Geez! Oww! Ouch!" I screamed in pain. "Why on earth did I have to do that!?"  
  
Ding! Dong!   
  
"The doorbell, great. Who is it I wonder?" I said as I pondered. "Who is it?!"  
  
"It's D.J," said a looming voice.  
  
To be continued to Chapter 3: Strange Visions 


	3. Strange Visions

Dragon Children  
  
By: Chris Willis  
  
-Chapter 3: Strange Visions-  
  
"Okay I'm coming." I cried back.  
  
"The festival is today at the park." D.J said.  
  
Since my family moved to Japan, strange things began to happen. Of course it was change to be in a new country but that's not the point. There was always like I had a deep gash in my chest whenever I enter the park and I have strange dreams, more like visions.  
  
"Keep your shirt on." I continued. "For all our sakes." I always joked with D.J it was fun too.  
  
When we got to the park I remember things.  
  
*In the vision*  
  
'Why do you have to leave?'  
  
'I have to. It's for you and the other dragon children.'  
  
'No. I cannot let you go, I cannot let you die'  
  
The one who said he had to go looked exactly like me. And for the other one I had no clue of. He is a younger youth with blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
'There is nothing you can do to change my mind Zack.'  
  
'Want to bet on that Chris.'  
  
At that insane moment of my vision the person who looked like me was I.  
  
' Zack, my brother, yes I will go if you come I may die trying to protect you.'  
  
'You will die Chris.' Said a different voice.  
  
'Nick Naylo, the Psychic Dragon Child so if that is my fate, so be it."  
  
'Chris I'm coming too' said Zack.  
  
'Ah yes, you'll live Zack but like I said Chris shall not live.' Repeated Nick.  
  
  
  
*Back at the park*  
  
"Ah…" I said faintly and fainted from the vision. It drew all my energy.  
  
"Chris, Chris are you all…"  
  
To be continued to Chapter 4: The Awakening 


End file.
